


Just a Job for the Holidays

by awkwardhawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, is this crack? it doesn't feel like it, subway (the restaurant not the train system)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhawk/pseuds/awkwardhawk
Summary: Stiles decides that he needs a summer job because he is a strong and independent adult!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Just a Job for the Holidays

Stiles hated working here, but a job is a job. He just needed some holiday money and figured a part-time job anywhere would be good. Stiles is not a glass half empty kinda guy, nope! The glass is always half full, in his case half-full of sarcasm but still not empty. 

In this case, though… he couldn't keep looking at it half full. It was definitely half empty and, on its way, to empty.

He always figured that his sunny personality would be enough to deal with anything that came with a part-time fast-food job, and boy was he wrong.

First, there was the one lady who ate her whole salad only to then complain that it tasted weird. Now, Stiles is usually the kind of person to want to make sure the customer is happy and satisfied, but… "then why did you eat the whole thing?"

The lady spluttered and shoved the plastic container at him, "I want my money back!"

"But why… if it tasted weird would you continue to eat it? Why not ask for your money back before you consumed the whole thing?" Stiles asked, wondering who would continue to eat something that tasted odd.

His manager stepped in and gave the woman her money back, all while glaring at Stiles, who only shrugged. Darwinism. 

A few minutes later, a coworker came back from lunch and mentioned their sub tasting weird. Once again, Stiles had to ask why they had eaten the whole thing. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. Stiles shook his head as he made himself a sub for his break. 

The sub tasted weird…

Unlike the two previous Darwinism subjects before him, he didn't continue eating it. He went to the manager and let him know it tasted weird. Thus Stiles solved the mystery of the odd tasting sub. (someone had over sanitized the bin the bell peppers were in)

Then the guy with the health code violation parrot who refused to leave because this is America and his bird had rights too or something like that. Stiles had stopped paying attention once the manager had gotten involved.

Of course, there was also the time the lady had gotten mad because her sandwich was not perfect. She had thrown it at him and then tried to throw other things too, which ended with Stiles calling the police and the woman being arrested for assault.

"You could just quit, I already told you I can give you an allowance like I do with everyone else in the pack," Derek told him as he picked him up, he had complained about not being able to spend as much time with him because of the weird schedule Subway kept changing weekly.

Stiles glared at Derek and shook his head, "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, I'm just reminding you that you don't have to subject yourself to this to survive the holidays. Also, you smell like a refrigerator." Derek shrugged as he drove Stiles over to the house.

Stiles sniffed at himself and grimaced. He would need to take a shower before movie night started. "I know… I just want to know I can do something like this if I ever have to, you know."

Derek nodded, "I get that, just remember, if it gets to be too much no one will judge you, least of all me."

\---

Stiles sang along with the radio as he wiped the counters and made sure everything was restocked. It was finally starting to level out for the day. It had been a terrible shift filled with a weird lunch rush and a batch of dough that never rose that went to the waste pile and delayed the bread baking by an hour and a half. People got testy when their preferred bread wasn't available.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Stiles smiled at the customer that had just entered the store. 

The guy prattled off on the kind of bread he wanted, along with the fact that he wanted it toasted before anything else.

Stiles nodded as he went about cutting and toasting the bread, "What kind of…"

"Put mayo on it before you ask me anything." The guy demanded, cutting him off. 

Stiles grit his teeth and squirted mayo on there. He was about to open his mouth and ask him what kind of sub he wanted when the guy told him to spread the mayo with a knife. 

"Okay, what kind of meat did you want?" Stiles felt he deserved a medal for how civil he was acting.

"I want the chicken patty, but I want you to cut it into cubes first." The guy said while tapping his foot.

Stiles grabbed the chicken patty and diced it before putting it on the bread, "did you want any cheese?"

"No cheese, I want lettuce on it but before you put it on there, I want you to cut it up."

Stiles paused with his hand over the lettuce, "it's already shredded."

The guy glared at him, "I know, I want it cut more than what it is now!"

Taking a deep breath, Stiles grabbed a handful of lettuce and hacked at it with a knife until it looked a bit more like much then lettuce and put it on the sub.

"I want you to cut the tomatoes before putting those on there too."

"Okay," Stiles replied as he grabbed a few slices and cut the tomatoes into smaller pieces. "alright what else sir?"

The guy had him cut the bell pepper into smaller pieces and then the onions as well. Little by little, Stiles was getting increasingly frustrated. It wasn't until the guy asked that he also cut the olives into smaller pieces that Stiles flipped his lid, "Did you want me to chew the sandwich for you too?"

The guy looked at him and began yelling about how rude Stiles was and how he wanted to speak to the manager. By then, Stiles was done. He was over it all. "You know what!" He yelled at the guy, "It doesn't matter, I quit! Someone else can make your unnecessarily complicated sandwich for you!"

He took his apron as his manager made his way over to them and threw it on the counter. "I'm out!"

\---

Derek lifted his eyebrow at Stiles as he picked him up. "You okay?"

"Let's get out of here," Stiles replied, nodding. "Also, I might need that allowance."

Derek smiled as he started driving, "no problem. Does this mean I get to spend more time with you now?"

Stiles laughed at his boyfriend's question. Yep, time with Derek sounded a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an experience a friend had working for Subway. Props to anyone who works there or a similar place. If you don't work or have ever worked somewhere like this, then be nice to your fast-food workers, they go through so much. Be kind!


End file.
